


[ART] the night's just getting started

by Ponderosa (ponderosa121)



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Girls' Night Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: Okoye serving as a bodyguard for Shuri on a night out.





	[ART] the night's just getting started

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).



> Shuri's dress is based on Tolu Aremu's Black Panther inspired dress design. Okoye's is a mishmash. I had a hard time deciding which prompt to draw, but I really wanted an excuse to draw Shuri, soooo.... I hope you like this! I imagine the night doesn't devolve into spear fighting baddies, but ya never know.


End file.
